Many modern vehicles are designed to be aerodynamic to minimize drag and improve fuel economy. When these vehicles are travelling at a given speed, a rolled down window can disrupt the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle. Also, the window can cause a pressure differential to occur, resulting in a throb or buffeting sensation that may be unpleasant for passengers in the vehicle.